The Floor is Lava
by Ikklebunny
Summary: The title says it all...


**Just want to say that I did not write this story, and claim no credit for it whatsoever. My friend Wrote it and asked me to upload it. So I did. Still any comments and reviews will be much appreciated and I'll be sure to pass them along ;)  
**

The Floor is Lava!

 _This story is inspired by the Rosters Teeth Rwby Chibi episode 22._

 _I own neither Rwby nor Thunderbirds, much to my dismay._

Virgil Tracy made his way slowly towards the piano, expecting a call from John at every step he took. There hadn't been a rescue call for at least five hours now but he knew that wouldn't last.

For the first few hours he'd tinkered with Thunderbird Two and then he'd headed upstairs for some food, joining his brothers around the table for some random conversations. Then he decided he would play the piano for a bit. He had received some new sheet music through the post a few days previous and it had been calling to him ever since but with all the rescue missions he hadn't even glanced at it let alone opened it. Now might be his only chance for a while to do so. He sat on the stool and lifted the lid, opening his music and placing it on the stand. Then he waited. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. He knew from experience the moment he started to play John would call down from Thunderbird Five and he'd have to stop.

He waited a full five minutes and still John hadn't called, maybe he'd be okay after all.

His eyes were on the music, his fingers hovered over the keys for a moment and then he started. All of his focus was on the music, it was a difficult piece and it needed all of his concentration as he negotiated his way though.

Virgil was enjoying himself, it had been a while since he had been able to play and he was determined to make the most of it.

It wasn't until he had played through the piece a few times that he started to notice what was going on around him. He had thought he was alone but from the murmured conversations going on he decided his two younger brothers, Alan and Gordon must be in the room too.

The centre of the room was the hubbub of International Rescue and where most of the conversations with John about various rescues were conducted. This part was lower than the rest of the room, like a circular pit carved out of the floor. There were three sets of steps leading into it, with chairs and sofas in between. Right in the middle of the 'pit' was a round table where John's hologram would usually appear.

Virgil couldn't see Gordon or Alan but he could hear them and he continued playing as he listened.

"Any ideas?" this from Alan.

"Not one, I don't know how it happened." came Gordon's reply.

Alan's blond head appeared and Virgil frowned, he seemed to be standing on one of the sofas, but he kept playing. Gordon suddenly stood up too, opposite Alan on a chair on the other side. Virgil's playing slowed as he watched. Alan took a giant leap and landed on the table with a crash. Virgil watched as he knelt on the table and slowly reached one hand down towards the floor.

"Alan! Don't!" Gordon's warning was sharp and Alan's arm was swiftly drawn back again.

Virgil had stopped playing now, what was going on, what were they doing? He closed the piano lid softly and stood up to make his way over to them. Whatever they were up to he had to get them to stop standing on the chairs before Scott saw them.

He didn't get very far.

"Virgil. Don't Move!" Virgil stopped walking straight away, swaying on the spot as he watched his two brothers. Gordon had both his hands up, motioning him not to come any closer, Alan was still on the table but he was now standing and they were both facing him.

"Don't come any closer Virgil." Alan said "We don't know how it happened but the Floor is Lava!"

Virgil stared at them in disbelief. Seriously, did they expect him to play along?

"What are you..." he said moving closer "...like six?"

"Virgil. Don't." Gordon's voice raised in pitch. "We can't explain it, the whole floor in this circle is like Lava and it's superheated the stairs too. Don't...Stand...On...The...Floor."

Virgil grinned, okay he would play along. He grabbed the top of the chair closest to him and swung himself over the side, his feet landing on the sofa next to Gordon. "Whatever you say guys." he said.

He curled his legs under him as he sat down and he watched Alan and Gordon. They were still standing and periodically they would each glance down at the floor, shake their heads and look up again, both of them mumbling about how they didn't know how it had happened.

Then Scott appeared, he was walking slowly into the room, his eyes on the tablet in his hands rather than where he was walking.

Gordon and Alan spotted him at the same time. "Scott. Don't Move!"

Virgil watched as Scott stopped mid-stride and glanced across at them. His gaze travelled from Alan on the table to Gordon on the chair. "What is going on?"

"If you value your life Scott," Gordon started. "Then don't come any closer."

Alan took up the explanation "We don't know how it happened but the Floor is Lava!"

Scott gave them a withering look "Really?" he sighed. "How old are you two?"

"Virgil, tell him."

Virgil felt Scott's gaze move to him and he grinned "Apparently it's superheated the steps too."

Scott gave another sigh, heavier than the first and Virgil saw him do exactly the same thing as he did, grab hold of the back of the chair and swing himself down into it. "Satisfied!" he moaned.

Next into the room was Brains, followed close behind by Max. Virgil could see the young scientist looked a little confused when he saw Alan stood on the table and Gordon stood on one of the sofas.

Again came the warning "Brains. Don't Move!"

He looked like he was going to ignore them but Max grabbed him from behind and held him in place. "I think I would like an explanation," he said.

"We have no idea how it happened..." started Gordon.

"...But the Floor is Lava," finished Alan.

Virgil could see Brains didn't believe them, he had obviously never played The Floor is Lava before.

Gordon turned to him and Scott "Tell him guys."

"Apparently," said Scott in a monotonous voice, "It's superheated the steps too."

"Oh My!" Brains seemed shocked. "Th...That is serious." He turned to the machine behind him. "Max, we have to do something."

Virgil watched as Max seemed to process the information, he then picked Brains up and dropped him over the side onto a chair. Unfortunately the chair was already occupied by Scott and Virgil laughed as Brains landed on top of his brother.

"Thank You Max," called Brains.

"Yeah," Scott's voice was muffled "Thanks Max."

Without warning, which was totally unlike him at all, John's hologramed form appeared. "International Rescue, we have a situation."

"No kidding," muttered Alan.

John then seemed to notice everyone "What's going on guys?" he asked, his hologram bobbing up and down.

"We don't know how it happened," said Alan "But the Floor is Lava!"

"Tell him Scott...Virgil," added Gordon.

Scott didn't look like he was going to say anything so Virgil did "Apparently it's also superheated the steps too."

Virgil watched as John processed the information before he burst out laughing. "Oh, that's made my day," he said. "But seriously guys, we have a situation."

"What is it John." Scott had gone into efficient mode, ignoring the protests from his two younger brothers.

"I don't know how," began John "But someone has by-passed the security and is now on the Island with you."

"Do you know who?"

"No," replied John, "But I give you three guesses."

There was an evil sounding laugh and Virgil turned in his seat to look behind him.

It Was The Hood!

He moved closer, a gun appearing in his hand "At last the Thunderbirds will be mine!"

"Wait!" Alan interrupted. "Don't come any closer!"

The Hood grinned his evil grin as he took another step "Or you'll do what?"

"We won't do anything," Gordon said obtusely, "But you will be sorry."

"No, I think it will be International Rescue that will be sorry."

Both Alan and Gordon folded their arms in defiance and Virgil had a sinking feeling that he knew what they were going to say.

"Be it on your own head but the Floor is Lava."

Alan's statement seemed to stop The Hood in his tracks for a moment before he threw back his head and let out a loud laugh. "I think you had better leave any discussions to the grown ups."

Virgil watched Gordon shrug his shoulders, "You've had fair warning," he said. "On your head be it."

The Hood had reached the top of the steps and took a step down, and then another. He was just about to take a third when Virgil notice confusion travel over his face and he looked down.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you," said Gordon "It's superheated the steps too."

The Hood looked over at him "What have you done?!" He screamed.

Virgil watched in fascination as the soles of his shoes started to smoke and they looked like they were melting. He glanced over at Scott, his brother was also watching the drama unfurling with amazement on his face. The only two who weren't fazed by the situation were Gordon and Alan.

In the end The Hood couldn't take any more and he raced up the steps and out of the room, straight into the arms of the GDF, who had been called by John.

"We tried to tell him," said Alan shaking his head. "It's not our fault if he didn't believe us that The Floor was Lava."


End file.
